La locura de Zeus
by Queen Bloody Angel in HIATUS
Summary: "Él esta en todos lados, podría ser ese perro, esa ardilla ¡Hasta tú!" "Zeus no existe, ya superalo" "¡Mis guevos, tu eres Zeus, puto!" ¡ZEUS! Lailaraila lalaraila, pinche golfo cachondo, no lograras atraparme.


La locura de Zeus

Estuve viendo muuuuchas veces el video de Zeus, Destripando la Historia. Realmente me obsesione con la canción XD es muy graciosa, llevo en ese trajín todo el día, ya en casa están hartos de mi jajajajajaja, literal, me dejo toda paranoica y ¿Qué mejor manera de desahogar mi locura que con un pequeño Drabble? ¡Espero se rían mucho!

…

Kagome fruncía fuertemente el ceño, pellizcó su nariz tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba.

⸺Por última vez, Bloody; ese perro no es Zeus. ⸺Trató de consolar la azabache a su morena amiga, quien se escondía tras ella, tratando de evitar que el cariñoso cachorro que la seguía se acercara más.

⸺ ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Él está en todos lados! ¡Podría ser cualquiera…! ¡Hasta podrías ser tú! ⸺Gritó trastornada la chica, atrayendo la atención innecesaria del público. Kagome suspiro y saco su teléfono.

Mientras ella marcaba un número en específico, su pequeña amiga se subía sobre una mesa y usaba como arma una silla. Rezó en silencio para que nadie fuera tan estúpido para acercarse a Bloody en ese momento. Conociéndola, sabía que sí era capaz de golpear a alguien con la silla.

⸺ _¿Qué sucedió?_ ⸺Fue lo primero que escuchó cuando respondieron la llamada.

⸺Está sobre una mesa afirmando que todos son Zeus y que si tratan de secuestrarla los golpeará con la silla que está sosteniendo, por favor ven rápido, también cree que soy Zeus y no quiero arriesgarme a que me golpee en mi estado.

⸺_Hn, me complace saber que has adquirido cierto sentido de la sensatez desde que nos enteramos del cachorro. Voy para allá, no estoy lejos._

⸺Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas. Por favor solo apresúrate, acaba de gritar porque una ardilla se subió a la mesa… Oh Dios, creo que la están grabando, tengo que colgar, te amo. ⸺Rápidamente guardó su teléfono en su cartera y se acercó con cautela a su aterrorizada amiga.

⸺ ¡No dejaré que me metas en tu combo incestuoso pinche golfo cachondo! ⸺Exclamó la morena dando repentinamente una patada a la pobre ardilla que chilló en todo su trayecto volador hasta su caída, para luego salir huyendo.

⸺ ¡Bloody! Relájate, Zeus no existe realmente, solo es un mito ¿Cuántas veces y a qué hora viste ese jodido video? ⸺Cuestionó la azabache, viendo cómo su amiga de granate mirada dudaba en responder durante unos cuantos segundos.

⸺Esto… Probablemente unas 7… ⸺Tosió y susurró. ⸺ 70 veces en la madrugada.

Kagome viró los ojos, su pobre amiga estaba loca.

⸺Ya está, te lo ganaste, nada de internet durante una semana hasta que te olvides de ese video… ¿Estás escuchando la canción justo ahora, verdad? ⸺ Preguntó atónita viendo los audífonos que anteriormente no había notado ¿Cuándo se los puso?

⸺Eh, puede ser… ¡Pero…! ¡Su canción es muy pegadiza!

⸺ ¡Estás loca!

⸺ ¡Ains, ya lo sé! ⸺Y como si fuera gracia divina, en ese mismo momento llegó Sesshomaru, el esposo de Kagome y primo de Bloody; quien lo miró como si fuera un traidor. ⸺Tú…

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja, posicionándose junto a su esposa. Ambos miraron a la chica.

⸺ ¿Por qué? ⸺Fue todo lo que preguntó, haciendo que Kagome suspirara.

⸺Vio el video de Destripando la Historia, cree que es real y que Zeus podría estar en todos lados. ⸺Sesshomaru miró con desaprobación a Bloody y antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto que mostrara su disconformidad, la chica gritó lanzado la silla en su dirección.

⸺ ¡ES ZEUS! ⸺Acto seguido saltó de la mesa y corrió en dirección opuesta a su primo y amiga.

⸺Deberíamos ir por ella… Antes de que mate a alguien, solo digo.

⸺Hn, si, deberíamos.

…

XD soy un desastre, ámenme plox (?) alv, espero lo hayan disfrutado y reído con mis desmadres, no olviden dejarme un rw contando su experiencia y opinión sobre el tan popular video de Pascu y Rodri, recuerden, sus rw son el azúcar de mi cafecito y yo adoro mi café bien dulce *inserte corazón*


End file.
